This invention relates to a wave powered generator system that utilizes the power of ocean waves to generate electricity. There have been many studies and monitoring programs relating to ocean waves and their characteristics such as wave height, wave period, wave direction, wave force, wave length, and so forth. There have been efforts to utilize the energy created by ocean waves as a source for generating electrical power. In the present invention, the variations in wave characteristics are taken into consideration in the design of the system such that the system will cause a relatively constant flow of hydraulic fluid to a generator station for generating electric power.